Proliferation of telecommunications and similar handheld devices within an aircraft has created the need for convenient and secure storage and usage of such handsets. Telecommunications handsets typically include phone sets, portable phones, radios, pagers, remote controllers and the like, which are either connected by a cord to a base unit or which are wireless. Other handheld devices, which must be securely stowed but ready for immediate access, include flashlights, hand tools and cups.
For such devices, it is very important that the handheld devices are easily removable from the storage device, since there may be immediate need by a wide variety of potential users. Unless the context requires otherwise, it is intended that the following descriptions apply interchangeably to handheld devices and handsets, including telecommunications handset in particular.
Various telecommunications and other storage approaches have been developed in the field but these have a variety of shortcomings overcome by the present design, particularly the capability to securely retain a handset within the cradle while undergoing expected and severe inertial force loads.
For example, flight attendant handsets are required in multiple locations within the airplane and must be easily stowed and retrieved, yet sufficiently secure to avoid being dislodged by inertial loads experienced during normal operations, turbulence, or emergency landings. These loads can be quite severe at times. For example, to certify an installation of an attendant seat, the handset must be retained while enduring a static load in the forward direction of up to 24 g.
This has resulted in prior handset cradle design solutions which require fairly high forces for handset stowage and retrieval. Additionally, because of these high forces, there may be an increased risk that flight attendants experience muscle and joint discomfort from using conventional handset cradles. Conventional designs use springs exerting stowage forces of as much as 5 pounds. Whereas the present design is effective using a pound or less force for stowage or retrieval purposes.
Previous cradle designs have used clamping or sliding actions where the cradle tightly grasps the handset. This typically requires a fairly high spring force to retain the handset, making the retrieval or stowage of the handset somewhat difficult.
In contrast to previous designs, the present handset cradle retains the handheld device under all required inertial loads while allowing quick, easy stowage and retrieval of the hand held device by the cabin attendant. This new design greatly reduces the forces needed by taking advantage of the fact that linear inertial forces through a pivot point do not induce a rotational motion which could inadvertently dislodge the handset from the cradle.
Furthermore, the present design reduces the risk of discomfort from using cradled phones and similar devices on aircraft and other vehicles by minimizing or eliminating the force needed to lock or release the handset and cradle.
It will be apparent that the present design will be useful in a variety of transportation applications including automotive or marine, and wherever a handset or similar device needs to be retained under various inertial loads. In each instance the cradle device will provide an improved method of retention over current designs.